A BEAUTY BOY
by ukecute123
Summary: seperti yang kalian ketahui,sakura adalah seorang wanita tapi apa jadinya jika ia jadi seorang laki laki?
1. Chapter 1

A BEAUTY BOY

SEPERTI YANG KALIAN KETAHUI SAKURA ADALAH SEORANG PERMPUAN .TAPI APA JADINYA KALAU SAKURA MENJADI SEORANG LAKI LAKI?

_**enjoy**_

pagi yang cerah... hari baru untuk seorang HARUNO SAKURA ,sakura dulu tinggal di amerika tapi karna ayahnya ditugaskan bekerja di sekitar italia

ayah sakura dan keluarganya pindah ke italia..tapi tidak dengan sakura ,skura memilih tinggal dengan neneknya di jepang,tepatnya... saat itu pula sakura

memulai hari hari baru...suasana baru,teman baru,sekolah baru dan serba baru meski begitu sakura tidak sendirian ,dya mempunyai sahabat yang bernama

ino dan naruto,sakura sengaja tidak memberi tahukan kedatangannya pada ino dan naruto dengan niat sebagai kejutan...

selamat pagi anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! ujar kakashi sensei

para murid bingung dan rusuh

asalnya dari mana sensei?ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama naruto itu

dya dari univercty terkenal di amerika ujar kakashi sensei

ah?amerika ,sepertinya sakura juga tinggal disana!apa mungkin sakura?ah tidak mungkin!ucap ino dalam hati

yasudah daripada kalian bingung bingung kita panggil saja orangnya! silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!ucap kakashi sensei

seketika itu juga semua siswa /siswi dibuat menganga olehnya!

ino:s...saa...sakura!

naruto:aaah sakura...eh?tunggu dulu!sakura? kyaaaaa...

naruto harap diam atau kau kusuruh lari 10 putaran mengitari sekolah ini!ujar kakashi sensei

aaah baik ucap naruto

rambut pinkynya yang langka,tubuh gagahnya,mata emerladnya yang membuat semua orang terpesona olehnya,senyum manisnya

membuat semua orang terhipnotis olehnya!apa?semua orang?sepertinya tidak dengan wanita yang disana!dya berambut panjang

sepinggang dengan warna rambut biru dongker,mata elangnya,wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik.

"perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura ,mohon bantuanya!"ucap sakura

para wanita:waaah dya tampan sekali...

dya kereeen...

sakura -kun...

para lelaki:waah dya imut ya!

dya lucu!

semua murid seakan terkagum kagum oleh seorang haruno sakura dan mengucapkan hal itu kecuali satu orang!

dya yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling ujung dan bisa dilihat ada aura hitam yang membuat siapapun yang mendekatinya menjadi ngeri...

tapi meski begitu sakura tetap mengeluarkan senyum andalannya...

sakura kau duduk di samping sasuke -chan,sasuke-chan angkat tanganmu ucap kakashi sensei

sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan malas lalu sakura segera mendekati sasuke dan duduk disampingnya

huh untung saja di depanku ada ino dan naruto batin sakura...

baiklah anak anak buka buku fisika hal 27 sementara aku akan meeting dengan guru-guru tentang perkemahan minggu depan! ucap kakashi

eh?kemah?ucap sakura

baiklah selamat mengerjakan*ucap kakashi sambil pergi dari kelas itu

hei sakura kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku kalau kau akan pindah ucap ino

aaah?aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu dan naruto ,ino...

sudahlah ino tak apa,,,,ucap naruto

hmmm ya baiklah...eh nanti ke kantin bareng yuk!

baiklah sekalian menebus kesalahanku aku akan mentraktir kalian ucap sakura

horeee ucap ino dan naruto serempak...

** TO BE CONTINUE...**

**HAHA JELEK YA? ABAL ABAL YA? EMMMANG #PLAK DI TENDANG FANS SASUSAKU**

**BARU CHAP 1 KLO JELEK REVIEW KLO BAGUS /SEDENG JUGA REVIEW OK!**


	2. Chapter 2

A BEAUTY BOY

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

SEPERTI YANG KALIAN KETAHUI SAKURA ADALAH SEORANG PERMPUAN .TAPI APA JADINYA KALAU SAKURA MENJADI SEORANG LAKI LAKI?

_**enjoy**_

KANTIN

naruto :"hei ino-chan,sakura,kalian ingin pesan apa?"

ino :"hmmm,...aku ingin baso aja deh!"

sakura :"aku ingin jus jeruk aja deh!"

naruto:"eh ,bukanya kau suka strawberry ya?"

sakura:"ya memang,tapi kesannya kan tidak cool kalau aku pesan jus strawberry,ya kan!"

ino:"hmm,betul juga"

naruto:"baiklah aku ingin pesan dulu ya!"

ino:"hmm,cepatlah!"

naruto:"iya,iya sabar!

"hei ino yang disamping aku tadi namanya klo gk salaah...mmmm...sakuse eh?,sasuse?eh bukan bukan AH sekarang aku ingat!sasuke -chan ya?"ucap sakura

"iya,memangnya kenapa?aaahh,kau jatuh cinta padanya yaa?"celetuk ino

"hmm*sambil tersenyum*mungkin,..tapi aku pikir dia terlalu,...#terputus

"menyeramkan maksudmu?"seru naruto tiba -tiba,sambil membawa /lebih tepatnya memberikan pesanan masing masing

"eh?naruto,kau mengagetkan saja,..."seru ino yang hampir jungkir balik dari kursinya :v

sakura:"menurutku dia tidak menyeramkan tapi sepertinya dia tidak **PEKA**"dibalik kata PEKA ada penekanan

"uhuk uhuk ehm *ino sampai keselek mendengar perkataan sakura

naruto:"dengar ya sakura,akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang sasuke -chan

sasuke-chan itu pemenang lomba karate tingkat nasional berturut turut,dya jago main volly,basket dan bulu tangkis

setiap lelaki manapun yang berani beraninya menggodanya gk jarang babak belur olehnya yaa gak perduli anak bangsawan kek

presiden kek sampe anak kepala sekolah aja pernah babak belur olehnya!

ino:"bagaimana sakura-kun ?"

sakura:"hmm,...menarik!*sambil tersenyum"

ino dan naruto yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop di tempat

sakura:"pokonya aku tidak mau tahu!kalian harus membantuku mencari informasi tentang sasuke - chan!"

ino:"eh?hmm,...aku dengar dya seorang penulis loh!"

sakura:"penulis apa?"

ino :"nah justru itu yang aku bingungkan!aku mencari namanya di gogle tapi gk ada!"

naruto:"mungkin aja dya pake nama samaran,secara,...dya kan genius!"

sakura:"betul juga,...tapi apa?"

ino:"hmm,..kalau setau aku sasuke itu orangnya jarang keluar kamar!

naruto:"kenapa kau tidak tanya kepada kakakmu?"

sakura:"eh?apa urusannya dengan kakakku?

naruto:"apa kau tidak tau kalau kakakmu itu temannya kakaknya sasuke-chan!"

ino:"kau benar benar tidak tahu?"

sakura:"*menyeringai baiklah akan kulakukan!"

ino&amp;naruto:"eh?"hanya kebingungan...

apa maksud dari seringaian sakura?apa yang dya pikirkan?tunggu lanjutannya ya,,..

**TO BE** **CONTINUE...**

**gomen klo jelek ,please review mau jelek gkpp yang penting buat motivasi aku...**


	3. Chapter 3

A BEAUTY BOY

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

SEPERTI YANG KALIAN KETAHUI SAKURA ADALAH SEORANG PERMPUAN .TAPI APA JADINYA KALAU SAKURA MENJADI SEORANG LAKI LAKI?

_**enjoy**_

#di kamar sakura

"Sakura"panggil sasori

"Ah,masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci kok"

Sasori pun segera masuk ke kamar Sakura membawa 2 cangkir coklat panas yang tentunya untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

"bagaimana harimu disekolah?"tanya Sasori ramah,sabil memberikan secangkir coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Sakura pun mengambil secangkir coklat panas pemberian kakaknya itu ,"seperti biasa"jawabnya singkat."ah ya ,nee chan ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"tambahnya

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Uchina Itachi?"

"Haha,tentu dia sahabatku sejak kecil dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara"

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

*mengagguk"Ya,aku bahkan mempunyai no telfonnya"

"Bagus,berikan padaku!"

"Eh?,cari saja di hp ku"

Sakura pun ke kamar Sasori untuk mencari hp Sasori,dan bingo! Sakura mendapatkannya,dia pun segera mencatat no telfon Sasuke lalu kembali ke kamarnya,mengusir nee chan nya agar keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung loncat loncat gembira di atas tempat tidurnya.

######

"Sakura cepat banguuuun!"gugah Sasori pada adik kesayangannya itu

"Ah nee chan apaan sih,hari ini kan libuuur"

"Yasudah,kalau begitu aku akan kerumah Itachi sendiri saja!"goda nya

"Eeh,tunggu aku!"sakura segera bangun,mengganti baju,menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin.

#rumah sasuke

"Waaah megah sekali"batin sakura kagum

"Hey,kalian sudah datang rupanya"sapa seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan sasuke,"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk dulu!,aku akan memanggil sasuke dulu!"tambahnya

tidak lebih dari 2 menit pria itu kembali membawa gadis cantik yang bernama,...ehm Sasuke-chan

"Silahkan minum dulu" ucap pria yang bernama Itachi itu

"Sudahlah,jangan bertele tele apa maksud mu membawa ku kesini!dan bersama pemuda aneh itu!"ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arahku

"Ehm baiklah,sebenarnya aku dan kakakmu Itachi ingin menjodohkanmu dengan sakura"

dan perkataan Sasori sukses membulatkan mata Sasuke,dan sukses membuatku menyemburkan air teh yang baru saja ingin ku minum kearahnya.

"Kalian berdua sudah gila ya?,aku di jodohkan dengan dia! tidak akan pernah terjadi!"ucap sasuke ketus

"Hei jangan kau fikir aku juga mau di jodohkan denganmu ya!"

"Ah,kau sengaja merayu kakakku dan kakakmu agar kita dijodohkan kan?"

"Apa! ada juga kau!"

"Hei hei sudah sudah jangan bertengkar terus seperti itu,...kami menjodohkan kalian bukan karna perintah Sakura ataupun Sasuke"ujar kak Sasori menenangkan.

"Kalian memang sudah dijodohkan sejak masih bayi!"ujar kak Itachi

"TIDAK! apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mau!"lalu Sasuke pergi

karna tidak mau mengecewakan kakaknya dan kakak Sasuke,Sakura pun bergegas mengejar Sasuke yang pergi ke kamarnya,...

BUKK, suara pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?,lebih baik kau pergi"

"Sasuke,jika kau tidak mau melakukannya karna aku,lakukan lah demi kebahagiaan kakakmu! apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka?"

Sasuke pun terdiam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa,dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan tidak akan mau mengecewakan kakaknya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya "Baiklah,sekarang kau bisa pergi!"

mendengar pernyataan Sasuke Sakura langsung kegirangan dan tanpa sadar ia berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke"Terimakasih"ucapnya

DEG,.."Perasaan apa ini?,perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya,..apa aku,...ah tidak tidak manamungkin!dengan pemuda aneh ini?"batin Sasuke akhirnya Sakura pun sadar atas apa yang ia perbuat ,lalu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke,"Aah,maaf Sasuke chan"ucap Sakura malu dan terlihat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Hn,tak apa"ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar

"Mm,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,jaa,..."

"Jaa,.."ucap Sasuke pelan

**TO BE CONTINUE,...**

**JELEK YA? GOMEN,..**


End file.
